It Meant Nothing, Right?
by Mavelus
Summary: Read my short: To Annoy a Werewolf for better understanding. Remus muses on the night Sirius kissed him.......... chapter 3 up! Sorry for the LONG wait! RR please!
1. Remus's Musings

It Meant Nothing, Right?  
  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: You'd only get it if you read my short fic "To Annoy a Werewolf", the first HP fic I wrote (so happy! ^-^) I guess you'd consider that my prologue. A reviewer asked me to add on to it, instead, I'm writing this. I hope you like that! Anyway: Remus is musing on the night Sirius kissed him, what did it mean? Was it a joke? And why does he feel so.... uneasy? R/S  
  
Disclaimer: -_- I don't own a thing.  
  
A/N: Dedicated again, to my best bud Koa. She's been a best friend to me even though she moved. ;_;  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus Lupin sighed, sitting on the squishy armchair by the fire in the Common Room, the same chair Sirius Black had sat in a few nights ago, the night when he left the poor werewolf utterly confused.  
  
He touched his lips gingerly, remembering the warm, tickling sensation that lingered. Was it wrong to have liked it? Was it right?  
  
~It felt right.~ Remus thought. ~and yet,~ he looked at the table where he had been studying. ~so forbidden.~ He shivered, even though it was rather warm.  
  
Was it a joke?  
  
Could've been, this is Sirius we're talking about. Would Sirius kiss his friends as a joke? If it's weird enough, he would. That's Padfoot for ya!  
  
Than why did Remus feel this way? His feelings were so mixed, the thought of Sirius kissing him should make him sick, right?  
  
No.  
  
The thought of Snape kissing him should make him sick.  
  
The thought of Sirius kissing him made him feel light, warm, fluttery. Drunk, basically.  
  
Remus sighed in frustration, it wasn't right to think of his friend that way, even though it made him strangely.... happy.  
  
~No,~ Remus thought. ~not happy. A joke, that's all it was. I know Sirius doesn't like being ignored, he'd do anything for attention.~ he glanced up towards the fifth year boys dorm, he was tired. Maybe if he slept he'd forget all about it.  
  
After all, it meant nothing, right?  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Five reviews and I'll continue! ^-~ I also wouldn't mind if you read my short "To Annoy a Werewolf" for better understanding. Oh, review that too please!  
  
Much love and no flames  
  
~Mavelus 


	2. Bad Sirius!

It Meant Nothing, Right?  
  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: You'd only get it if you read my short fic "To Annoy a Werewolf", the first HP fic I wrote (so happy! ^-^) I guess you'd consider that my prologue. A reviewer asked me to add on to it, instead, I'm writing this. I hope you like that! Anyway: Remus is musing on the night Sirius kissed him, what did it mean? Was it a joke? And why does he feel so.... uneasy? R/S  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, and Harry Potter would be a slash story. ^-^ ..... Sadly that won't be happening. -_- ;;  
  
After SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO long, an update!!! ^-^ I was waiting for that fifth review, and I got it!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
celedrial-greenleaf : DON'T KILL ANYONE!! O_O I'm updating, see? ^-^  
  
FireNeko: You would? Really? Wow! ^-^ (I feel loved. Teehee!)  
  
francis_jones: Writing! ^-^  
  
Misura: Yay! I love it when a fav. Author of mine reviews me. ^-^ I'm continuing now!  
  
juana107: YAY! You were the review I was waiting for! Thank you!!! ^-^  
  
ickle Ronnie: ^-^ Tankies, and I'm glad you think it's great! ^-^  
  
LilyEvans221: You will know!! ^-^ ..soon...  
  
Becki3: NO! I shalt not abandon ye! Updating!  
  
Now, for my second chap! YAY!!!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"C'mon, just one more.... perfect." James sighed in relief, putting the last two exploding snap cards together in a 50card deck pyramid. His crowd gave him a little applause, as he got up and bowed to them all.  
  
"Thank you, thank you-"  
  
"HELLO LADIES!" a loud *SLAM* of the portrait being swung open, and Sirius stepped through with a huge grin.  
  
The pyramid fell with a loud *BOOM*.  
  
"DAMNIT SIRIUS!!!" James snapped.  
  
"Dun worry Jamsie, you're a lovely lady too." Sirius gave him a little wave.  
  
"ARGH!!!"  
  
Up in the dormitories, Remus woke with a jolt, hearing a loud yell and the pounding of feet coming up the stairs. The dormitory door flew open and Sirius leaped on the bed, Remus's bed to be exact, causing the young werewolf to "Eep!"  
  
"Help me Remmy!" Sirius cried in mock-agony, "Lady James wishes to kill me!" he dived under the covers, latching himself to his friend's waist, laughing.  
  
"Eep! Sirius!" Remus blushed.  
  
"DIE!" James bolted through the open door, brandishing a broom he conjured from somewhere. He looked around menacingly, spotting the shaking lump under Remus's covers.  
  
"Oh Sirius..." He said singsong, raising the broom high. He approached the bed....  
  
"Hey, what's going on guys?" Peter yawned, sitting up on his bed. He looked over at his friends, turning his head to the side curiously.  
  
"I'm gonna murder Padfoot," James said simply, thwacking the lump.  
  
THWACK!  
  
"It BURNS!" Sirius screeched.  
  
THWACK!  
  
"The AGONY."  
  
THWACK!  
  
"The EXCRUTIATING PAIN!"  
  
THWACK!  
  
"The strange pleasures...."  
  
James stopped thwacking immediately, staring at Sirius (who had sat up on the bed) with wide eyes.  
  
"Hello Jamesie," Sirius grinned, doing the strange eyebrow wiggle.  
  
"Good LORD." James dropped the broom, backing away.  
  
Peter laughed and Remus frowned. What was this; a twinge of jealousy? That twinge, sadly, went unnoticed.  
  
"So this is why you were chasing me huh, Jamesie?" Sirius continued, "I knew you wanted me...."  
  
James wrinkled his nose in distasted, picking up the broom. He hit Sirius over the head with it. "You're just gross." He hit him again.  
  
"OH!" a mock moan.  
  
"Sicko!" James blanched.  
  
The others (aside from Remus) laughed at him.  
  
"You know I'm just joking, Prongs!" Sirius chuckled, using his friend's nickname. He settled himself next to Remus, slinging an arm around the werewolf's shoulder. "And on another note; there's only one person for me! Right, Remmy?" he whispered the last part to Remus, causing him to blush.  
  
Hot breath on his skin, eyes wide, and tomato faced; Remus jumped when he felt something wet glide his ear.  
  
"EEP!"  
  
~Sirius just licked my ear!~ he thought frantically, Peter and James laughing.  
  
"Well," Sirius stretched, jumping off the bed. "I'm off to breakfast, I'm STARVING."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Peter said, grabbing something to wear for the day.  
  
"Me three," James said, totally forgetting what the argument was about and why he was holding a house broom. (A/N: The memory of a fish: Only remembers the last five minutes of his life *snickers*)  
  
Remus was too caught up in his own mind, the blush still remaining on his cheeks.  
  
"Coming, Moony?" Sirius called. "Remus?" he waved a hand in front of his friend's face. He pouted when he had no reaction. "Don't make me tackle you again!*1"  
  
"Huh?" Remus looked up at him. "Oh yes, yes, I'm coming."  
  
Sirius blinked, "You okay, Rem? You look beat..."  
  
"I'm fine," he assured. "Just a lack of sleep, homework and all.. listen, I'll catch up. Save me a spot?"  
  
Padfoot nodded, "Okay, if you say so.."  
  
The others left, leaving a flustered Remus to think.  
  
Was that normal? Sirius is considered a bit crazy (when I mean a bit I mean totally insane), but to *lick* one of his best friend's ear? That was considered abnormal, even for our favorite Dog Star*2.  
  
First a kiss.... than (strangely enough) a lick?  
  
Perhaps, it did mean something after all.... maybe.....  
  
~~~~~  
  
Maybe, just maybe my dear Remus. ^-^ So, how do you like chappy two? Good? Bad? Heehee... Sorry for those other peeps, I'm unable to update my other stuff. This is one of those rare nights when people don't care if I'm on the computer or not. Grandma's still here, so I'm stuck, PLEASE dun hurt me! ;_; I'll get to it soon! I SWEAR!!!  
  
Five or more and I'll continue! ^-^  
  
~Mavelus 


	3. Food Flinging and Hall Way Meetings

It Meant Nothing, Right?  
  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: You'd only get it if you read my short fic "To Annoy a Werewolf", the first HP fic I wrote (so happy! ^-^) I guess you'd consider that my prologue. A reviewer asked me to add on to it, instead, I'm writing this. I hope you like that! Anyway: Remus is musing on the night Sirius kissed him, what did it mean? Was it a joke? And why does he feel so.... uneasy? R/S  
  
Disclaimer: Trust me, If I owned this, I'd let you know. ^-^ ....sadly, I own diddlysquat. ;_;  
  
WWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEE!! Finally, chappy three! ^___________^ YAY! I'm rabidly updating, hap-e-ness! ^-^  
  
Let's begin chappy three! YAY!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Breakfast that morning went the same as any other day, Sirius acted as though nothing had happened in the dormitory that morning and indulged himself by flinging mashed potatoes at Snape (putting a long range charm on his spoon).  
  
Flick!  
  
Splat!  
  
"Score!" Sirius snickered turning away when Snape turned around to see who was throwing what.  
  
James snickered as well giving his friend a high five. "Nice."  
  
"Thank ya," Sirius winked. "And now for my finale." He loaded his spoon full of meat pie, potatoes, and two cheerios for decoration. Pulling the spoon back and carefully aimed-  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK!!"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Fling!  
  
Splat!  
  
The entire Great Hall went silent staring at the Gryffindor table, the Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall twitched wiping the food from her face. Her face went white and her lips thinned, signaling that Sirius was in huge trouble.  
  
"Morning professor!" Sirius said cheerfully. He held up the plate of bacon, "Breakfast?"  
  
A low growl emitted from her throat as she made a choking motion with her hands. Sirius gulped. "Later!" He jumped from his seat and made a break for the door his fellow Marauders and the rest of the Hall laughing.  
  
"YOU GET BACK HERE BLACK!!!!"  
  
"Sorry professor!" Sirius chimed running down the hall. "Late for potions class!"  
  
~*~  
  
Remus had finally dressed himself and did his best to get over the memory of Sirius licking his ear, CD player over his head and placed on LOUD he held his books in his arms and walked down the hall. He had an unusual liking to this muggle invention, placing a charm over it to make it work inside Hogwarts, he enjoyed a particular group called "Bad Luck" (A/N: I know the times are like- way far back- but I just can't help myself. ^-~ Oh, and if anyone tells me where "Bad Luck" is from I'll send you a present! ^-^ Hints are all over!).  
  
The Japanese group had been rather catchy, their beats mixed with rock and techno and vocals in their own language- but the language barrier had been no problem for Remus, he had been taking lessons.  
  
Absorbed in his music, humming along to "Smashing Blue", our favorite werewolf wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him. Huge mistake.  
  
With the force of a bull- or a rushing mad house elf (depends on where you're from)- someone crashed headlong into his stomach, knocking him backward causing him to drop his books.  
  
"Ouch!" Remus winced landing roughly on his backside, losing his earphones. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"  
  
"Hello Remus." Came the muffled response.  
  
"S-Sirius?!" Remus yelped, blushing with embarrassment and well- AHEM.  
  
Face smashed into Remus's stomach and arms wrapped tightly around his waist, Sirius looked up with a sheepish grin. "Hey there Moony!" he chirped cheerfully as if this were a normal thing. "Sorry 'bout that, Minerva's 'bout to hunt me down and skin me. Whatcha doin' in the hall?"  
  
"Uh- I w-was about to come and j-join you g-guys." Remus tried to stop himself from stuttering, failing horribly.  
  
Sirius blinked at him, "Hey, you sick or something, Moony? No offense mate, but you're stuttering like Wormtail when he's about to get detention from Filch."  
  
"I-I'm fine." Remus shook his head. "I just- I mean- the shock from when you knocked me over is all."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sirius leaned forward staring intently at him. "cuz you're rather red."  
  
Remus gulped, suddenly getting redder. Sirius was too close for comfort, WAY too close. He leant back, but Sirius just leaned closer, making their position odder than it already was.  
  
"Remus," he whispered. "You can tell me if something's wrong."  
  
Another gulp, "S-Sirius!" he squeaked.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" came the much welcomed voice of James. He stood tapping his foot looking at them in a scolding manner. "Tsk, tsk, you two. Can't leave them alone for two seconds can we Peter?"  
  
"Nope!" Peter grinned stepping out from behind James.  
  
"N-nothing happened!" Remus squeaked sitting up causing Sirius to fall back a bit.  
  
"Uh huh, sure." James grinned playfully. "Just came to warn ya, Padfoot. McGonagall's comin', and she ain't too happy."  
  
"Woah, thanks Prongs." Sirius helped himself up, pulling Remus up with him. Almost losing balance, Remus through his arms around Sirius's neck.  
  
"Aw, how cute!" James snickered.  
  
Remus let go quickly, stepping back, redder than a summer ripe tomato.  
  
"Here's your books, Moony." Peter held up the books his friend had dropped. Remus took them gratefully. "Oh, and your FC thingy."  
  
"CD player, Wormtail." Remus corrected, taking the still playing muggle contraption ("Shining Collection").  
  
Sirius whisked up the headphones where the sound came from, placing it near his ear. "What's so interesting about this thing?" he asked, blinking. "Sounds like gibberish."  
  
"It's Japanese, Sirius."  
  
Sirius just shrugged giving the ear piece back.  
  
"BLACK!" the angry voice of the Transfiguration teacher rang down the halls.  
  
"Uh oh," Peter voiced Sirius's thoughts.  
  
"You better run." James nodded to his nervously smiling friend.  
  
"Right, meet you guys in the dungeon for potions." Sirius turned to run gracing Remus with a nice slap on the ass.  
  
"EEP!" Moony jumped, backing up.  
  
And off Padfoot ran, laughing. Not too far behind ran Professor McGonagall screaming expulsion threats and the worst detention the school could offer.  
  
James laughed as did Peter, poor Remus just stood there thinking ~What the HELL? He just- he just slapped my butt!!!~  
  
"C'mon Moony, we're gonna be late." James chuckles died down. "You know how Cucumberuvmehass is, he'll give us detention if we don't get moving."  
  
"C-coming." Remus said trying to get rid of the blush that remained on his cheeks.  
  
~This morning has been so weird...~ Remus thought as he followed James and Peter who were joking and laughing, placing the earphones back over his head.  
  
Weird as it might have been, the question still remains the same: Did it mean something? For the authoress's reader's sakes, we certainly hope so.  
  
Perhaps it means something. Perhaps.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, chappy three. A little on the boring side, but good enough for me. ^-^ Alright, if anyone can tell me where "Bad Luck" is from I'll give you a prize. Here's a hint: It's in a manga (Japanese comic) and an anime (Japanese cartoon) and the vocalist's name is Shuichi Shindou. ^-^  
  
Leave your e-mail and to everyone who has it correctly I'll send you a prize. ^-^ Don't worry, it'll be something good! ^-^ If you feel unsafe on giving me your e-mail, I'll think of another prize for you. ^-^  
  
Okay, R/R, and good luck! ^-^  
  
~Mavelus 


End file.
